versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Nitros Oxide
Nitros Oxide is a minor antagonist appearing in the Crash Bandicoot series, first appearing as the main antagonist of Crash Team Racing. Background Nitros Oxide hails from a planet called Gasmoxia, and he claims to be the greatest racer in the galaxy. His acclaim has come with nefarious intent however, as he once beat Mars in a racing competition and converted the entire planet into the desolate, barren planet it's known as today. Upon catching wind of racers on Earth, he decided to host a challenge for the best racers of Earth to prove their worth against him. After his inevitable defeat, he returned to Gasmoxia, apparently needing years of therapy to recover and taking up a career as a unicyclist. It wasn't long until he returned to racing however, as he was last seen racing on behalf of Emperor Velo alongside his henchmen. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Does not compete with anyone outside of vehicles.), City Level via power-ups and weaponry (Capable of harming Crash, Cortex, and other comparable characters.) Speed: Relativistic+ reactions (Pilots his hovercraft, which can travel at 76% the speed of light.) Durability: City Level (Can tank the same power-ups as Crash and other comparable characters.) Hax: Minor Toon Force, Forcefield Creation via Power Shield, temporary Invulnerability via Invincibility Mask, Time Manipulation via N. Tropy Clock, Invisibility via eponymous power-up Intelligence: At least Average or Above Average Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Vehicular Mastery' *'Toon Force:' Oxide can survive being comically flattened and blown up. Equipment *'Hovercraft:' Oxide's primary vehicle that he uses for races. Is also capable of regular travel as he used it to fly from Earth to his spaceship after his defeat. *'N. Brio Beakers:' A vial of green chemical potion that deals damage to those who break it upon themselves. Juiced up variation comes in red and will temporarily slow opponents down and jumble their items. *'TNT Crate:' Can be tossed or dropped down, exploding if they make contact after a three second timer. Juiced up variation turns into a Nitro Crate, which explodes immediately on contact. *'Bowling Bomb:' Bombs that can be rolled along the ground, exploding either on contact or by being detonated remotely. Can also come in a batch of three. Juiced up variations have a wider area of effect. *'Tracking Missile:' A missile that will hone in on the nearest opponent. Can also come in batches of three. Juiced up variation improves their tracking capabilities. *'Power Shield:' A force field that engulfs the user and will shield them from an attack, though will eventually dissipate after a couple seconds. Juiced up variation is blue and will be indefinite so long as not attacked. *'Invincibility Mask:' An appropriate mask will orbit the user, making them invincible and capable of barreling through opponents. In Oxide's case, he calls upon the Velo Mask. Juiced up variation increases the duration. *'N. Tropy Clock:' A stopwatch that will temporarily slow down time for all opponents within the vicinity. *'Warp Orb:' An electrified orb that will target the lead opponent. Juiced up variation will travel faster. *'Invisibility:' Exactly as the title suggests, will temporarily make the user invisible. *'Ice Shards:' Dropped behind the vehicle, causing anyone who hits them to be briefly frozen. The juiced up variation causes its victims to have less traction for a bit after thawing out. *'Static Orb:' Dropped behind the vehicle, electrocuting anyone who comes into contact with it. The juiced up variation will reverse the controls of the victim's vehicle. *'Tornado:' A tornado that will target the lead opponent, or every opponent in front if juiced up. Weaknesses *Arrogant to a fault. *Has little to go off of outside of vehicles. Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Activision Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Toon Force Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Unknown Stats Category:City Level Category:Relativistic+